


Cold

by Lapis01



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: He's hurt, and he wants his Princess.





	Cold

The human shoved the cylider deep into his skin, and pain erupted throughout his body. He cried out with pain, but that only seemed to further annoy the human, who pulled the cylinder out, only to shove it back in with more force. 

Blood splattered onto the floor, pooling around him. He snarled as the sickly red liquid dripped from his mouth. 

"Your screams are annoying." The human growled. 

The cylinder was once again shoved into his skin, and he struggled against the chains keeping him in place. He screamed- gills trying desperately to bring in water, but there was none to be found. He slacked against his bonds as the cylinder was taken away, wheezing painfully as more blood joined the pool collecting underneath him. His vison began to blurr as the lack of water and the loss of so much blood began to affect him. 

The last thing he saw as his vision finally went black was the human with the cylinder towering over him with that horrible smile of his.

0000

Abrupt shaking and the sound of someone crying awoke him. The Asset carefully opened his eyes to find Elisa- her face wet with tears- sitting in front of him. He was confused as to why she was crying, but he shifted to cup her face, but the movement was met with pain. The Asset looked down to see blood covered his side.

He was bleeding. Why was he bleeding? 

Elisa raised her hand shakily, and did his best to focuse as she began to sign. 

"You need to stay still. You're hurt." 

The Asset gave a small chirp of understanding, though he was still unsure as to why and how he was hurt.

He wheezed, gills fluttering as his body told him he needed to get back into the water. Elisa didn't seem to notice this- she was too busy putting pressure on his wound. 

This was familiar, but different. He was with another human- he was with Elisa. She wouldn't hurt him as the other human had. She was helping, and she cared. 

The Asset gave another wheeze, and still recieved no response from Elisa. He gently pushed her away from himself and stood, only to stumble and fall against the wall. Blood smeared against the wall as he used it as support while stumbling to the bathroom. Elisa seemed to realize the problem, and rushed over to help him. 

The kind princess, as the Asset had begun to think of her as, pushed the bathroom door open and helped him over to the tub. 

In his blind need for water, the creature slipped on the smoothness of the bathtub as he got in. He submerged his head almost immediately, and took in a large breath through his gills. The water had a metallic taste to it, but he soon realized it was from his blood. Elisa. She would fix it. It would be ok.

He emerged from the water, relieved to find the girl still standing there. She shook and more tears dripped down her face. It hurt the creature's heart to see her in so much distress. He carefully stood from the tub, now that he could breath properly, and he stepped out onto the cool bathroom floor. 

"It's ok. I'm ok." The Asset signed, his webbed fingers now accustomed to the motions.

He moved closer to the girl and embraced her, not giving a second thought to his wet skin. He was happy when she hugged him back tightly. 

"Let me help you?" She signed quickly, once the two had broken appart.

The Asset nodded and let himself be whisked out of the bathroom and into the kitched- it was easier to clean the blood off tile than it was the carpet. 

Elisa helped him sit back down and hurried further into the kitchen to grab some things. To his delight, she was holding an egg in her hand while the other hand held bandages. 

The Asset quietly nibbled on his hard boiled egg as Elisa worked. It wasn't long before his side was wrapped tightly in cloth, which was sure to get wet next time he went into the water. The Asset didn't mind, however, and silently thanked Elisa for her efforts with another embrace. 

"I love you." Was signed carefully behind Elisa's back as the girl clung tightly to her creature.


End file.
